A New Beginning
by TheShadows911
Summary: Lee is injured again, yet this time his injuries are more psychological than physical. From this point on he stumbles through life still with a smile of his face, but as he becomes disconnected from his friend's only one red-head can pull him from the darkness and lead him to the light, but in return does Lee unknowingly fall in love? LEMONGaaraxLee.
1. Memory Loss

**Authors note: I had this story plot idea in my mind for a while now, but never knew how to quite piece it together, but after careful thought and consideration I hope I have found the answers! But instead of completing the story and then publishing I thought that I might as well update by chapter to hear your thoughts as I go along! Rated M for later chapters, Please enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't understand this, not any of it. Why, out of all people, would you claim something so farfetched, when all his friends had said nothing? He almost second guessed himself, what if his friends had been lying? No, surely not, but then he didn't want to disbelieve the man he trusted most. Rubbing the worn photo between his thumb and finger, he rattled his memory for answers, for clues. He couldn't remember this photo ever being taken and yet he was in it, clutching two of his friends that he only met months ago and yet, as the man claimed, should've met years ago. None of this made any sense, but he had been given a straightforward question, so he would give a straightforward answer.

"S-so?..." The man spoke, his tanned hands fiddling nervously "Do you remember me now?"

_Three weeks earlier …_

It was just after the five kage summit, in the land of iron; Sakura had just confessed her fake love to Naruto and now she was on the hunt for Saskue Uchiha, dragging along Sai, Kiba and Lee for the ride. Although along the way the three men were drugged, fell unconscious and Sakura ran off to deal with Saskue on her own.

Lee woke first; he had very good control over his body, and could force himself awake at any time due to his intense training. He decided that trying to wake his teammates would be a waste of time; it would be quicker to aid Sakura on his own, a lot quicker if he opened a chakra gate or two.

He soon arrived at a sight he did not want to see, Sakura, firmly embraced within Saskue's arms with neither party resisting; a red haired girl lay dead beside them. It made Lee's anger soar, both in Saskue and Sakura, in his blind fury he challenged Saskue to fight with him.

_…But what happened next is a mystery, and probably always will be._

The only witnesses were Sakura and Saskue, and they fled together. Leaving no trace behind but a severely, fatally wounded ninja.

Once Naruto and the others had arrived the site was awfully grim. A stone bride, almost utterly destroyed, cut off at both ends but the middle still stood, being held by a single strong pillar. Lee was found on that little island; next to him was the Uchiha's sword, still stuck firmly into the ground, stained with blood.

Naruto was the one to fetch Lee, and carry him back. Lee was limp, bleeding out and barely alive, with injuries to the majority of his body. Everyone pulled together to give whatever medical knowledge they knew to save his life and then returned back to the village as quickly as possible.

Lee was immediately ordered in for surgery, done by Shizune, since Tsunade was still unconscious. It went well and unbelievably Lee's life would be spared, Guy thanked her personally over and over and over and it still seemed like it was not enough times.

Lee's injuries were serious but most were healable, it would take a long time to fully recover and even then no one was sure if he could be a ninga again. The majority of his wounds were cut and burn wounds, from an incredibly sharp sword and multiple lightning and fire jutsu's, he had a burn scar that covered most of his shoulder and neck, perilously close to his heart, that scar would not heal. His hair had to be cut short because of a gash that ran along behind his ear, but one of the more permanent injuries was that his left eye had been caught by a blade, permanently blinding him on that side and leaving two scars to prove it.

Three days later, Lee woke, his room closed off from anyone else, only Shizune was able to see him. He was in poor shape, he was awake, but his eye was hazed and empty. He sat up, dazing into nothing, never saying a word.

A full week later and she started to get some responses. Just a hum for yes or no to his needs, but it was an improvement, a massive improvement considering the amount of blood he had lost.

Two days after that she managed to get a few words, a day after that a sentence, on the fourteenth day she managed to make him smile and laugh, a sight that had her choking up as the colour started to return to his eye.

When two weeks had passed, he was communicating almost perfectly, although still weak, pale and fragile, but full of joy and happiness.

"C-could you errh…" Lee reached out, he couldn't move his body around very well, he found his own movements too heavy.

"Oh! The water?" Shizune asked, getting a hummed yes as a response, she filled a plastic cup half full of water, and helped him drink most of it.

Lee let out a shaky sigh after wiping the cold liquid from his lips "T-thanks…"

Shizune found a lot of joy in these simple tasks, and one day she noticed that Lee was staring out the window, a lonely look upon his face. She sat down next to him "…Lee?"

Lee slowly directed his gaze back towards her "Mmhn?" He hummed.

"Y'know your friends have all been worried about you." She put her palm on his lap as he gave a sweet smile.

"Is that so?" He cocked his head.

She gingerly smiled back "I was wondering if you was ready to see them? It would be fun."

Lee's smile disappeared "…See who?"

Shizune knew that she would have to take things slow and steady, maybe it was too soon "Naruto and the others." She answered his question. He paused, starring at her, as if trying to figure out something, and then he finally responded.

"…_Who's Naruto_?"

That more than anything shocked her. She went to answer again, but was met with a sincere and confused glare, she realised, that he did not remember, he didn't remember anything, and the situation was graver than she originally thought.

She came out of that room with a disappointed and sorrowful look upon her face, Naruto, Guy, Neji, Tenten and lots more wanting to see him. She just shook her head and slid to the floor. Her hands tugging at her hair as she explained to them all what she had found out. Some started to cry, others in denial, Guy in a numb shock, all, not quite sure what to do, but all knowing, that their friend's life had been sparred, but not his soul.

* * *

Three days after that incident Lee was very cheerful, moving around more, laughing and joking, so Shizune decided that she would chance a visitation.

She chose Naruto and Neji, the two she figured that would be the calmest with him and not lose themselves within the emotion, Guy was devastated that he could not see Lee yet and made Neji swear that he'd give his love and best wishes. While Lee wasn't looking she silently opened the door to let Naruto and Neji sneak in and her sneak out.

Naruto tip-toed with Neji in pursuit over the pearl white tiled flooring "Hello Lee," He said in a quiet but soft voice, catching Lee's attention, his head snapped around. Naruto couldn't believe how different Lee looked, even his eyebrows seemed thinner, or one eyebrow since the left side of his face was covered with bandages. Lee reacted negatively, curling up and dragging the blanket to his chest in fear, Naruto held out a hand "Oh no, d-don't worry, we're your friends," He took a seat next to the bed with Neji on one beside him, Lee relaxed a little, Naruto held a palm to his chest "I'm Na-ru-to, what's your name?"

"…Lee." He answered in a quiet and timid voice, his eye glancing towards the dark haired man

"This is Ne-ji." Naruto introduced Neji for Lee, it seemed that Neji was to stunned to say anything.

Neji didn't want to stare, but he was. He couldn't believe what Lee had become because of that wretch Saskue, he swore right then and there that if he ever met face to face with Saskue again that he would kill him on the spot. No one deserved to be in the place Lee was right now, especially Lee, all that time Lee had worked so hard, so desperately, all of it had been taken away, his strength and his memories, it was bad the last time Lee had been bedridden due to the fight in the chunnin exams, but for it to happen twice?

Naruto ignored the blank Neji "How are you, Lee?" He asked with a smile.

"O-okay… You?" Lee said, still nervous with the odd blonde.

"I'm good!" Naruto chuckled, trying not to choke. How helpless Lee looked was almost unbearable, but he knew he had to keep it together for Lee's sake "What about you Neji?"

Both Lee and Naruto looked towards him; Neji completely ignored the question and presented Lee a gift "Guy Sensei asked me to give you this." In his hands was a lotus flower head.

Lee cocked his head slightly and mimicked Neji's hands as Neji placed it into his palm, it felt cold but soft "…Wh-what is it?"

"It's a lotus flower…" Neji said in a calm monotone voice, watching Lee stare at it until tears ran down his right eye, Naruto placed a supportive hand on Lee's shoulder. Neji hoped that subconsciously it might've triggered something, but of course it was still early days, he couldn't bring himself to false hope.

"It's pretty…" Lee sniffed "T-thanks."

Unfortunately after a couple more minutes of chatting Shizune came back in and the boys had to leave, Shizune spotted the flower on Lee's lap from the moment she entered "Where'd you get that?" She queried.

Lee looked up and smiled "Neji gave it to me, it's a lotus flower."

"…Is that so?" Shizune took the flower and placed it on the windowsill. Even though he couldn't remember anything new memories would be created in their place, it was almost like getting a new start in life, a rare opportunity, but whether that was a good or bad thing depended on the person it happened too, Lee? She didn't know him well enough to decide that.

* * *

The day after was a big day for Shizune, Lady Tsunade had woke from her coma, everyone ecstatic with joy, all except Lee who was left alone for the day. For the majority of the morning he slept, blissfully unaware that his unguarded room has been entered by a middle-aged man, sporting a green suit.

Said man was Might Guy, sneaking in while no one was looking, tip-toeing across the room and taking a seat next to the bed and his fallen student. Running his calloused hand through Lee's rough short hair, brushing the edges of the bandages that still covered his left eye. Lee was a sorry sight, a sight that Guy never wanted to see but this was the second time Lee had been like this. Only this time it was ten times worse, since Shizune had informed everyone with Lee's dramatic memory loss she had advised everyone to pretend as if the people he had once called friends must now act like they've only just met. But as strong and determined Guy knew he was, he wasn't sure if he could go ahead with the plan, just thinking back on the times they spent together now pained him, knowing the deep son and fatherly connection they shared may now have been shattered.

Before Guy could get wrapped up in the once happy memories he felt Lee stir beneath his palm and then turned his weak head to face him, Lee's one eye was half-open and half-hollow and although Guy felt like crying, he had to smile "…Hello Le-" Cut short by a harsh strike along the face.

Lee spun in bed, jolting away from the man's touch, sat on his knees and hugged his blanket to his chest "_Pervert_!" He hissed.

Guy recoiled, standing from his chair and holding his hands out, a bunch of gibberish rolling off his tongue, trying to explain himself.

"Why are you in my room and why were you touching me and smiling?!" Lee snapped, a slight blush across his cheeks.

"No, no, no!" Guy waved his hands in innocence "You have got it all wrong!"

"What's your name?!" Lee demanded, the blanket coming down from his face, giving an intense angry glare.

"Might Guy." Guy answered quickly with an inappropriate salute.

"Well I'm going to report you to… Wait, did you say Guy?" A thick, but not as think as they used to be, eyebrow was raised.

Guy nodded, obliged to answer as the subject had been changed from him being reported as a paedophile.

Lee recalled the other day when he had met Neji and Naruto "Guy… Sensei?" He asked, his head tilting slightly.

Those words almost made Guy collapse to his knees, as Lee looked him over with a bewildered look. Surely he must remember, after saying that Guy was almost positive that Lee remembered him, but before Guy could lunge at Lee with a possible bone breaking hug, Lee continued.

"Y-you were the one that gave Neji the lotus flower, right?"

Guy clicked; he had given the flower as a gift for Lee, hoping the message would go through.

"So your giving me flowers _and_ touching me as I sleep?! What is wrong with you?!" Lee hissed in anger once more, he didn't know who this creep was, but he freaked him out a little.

Guy jolted and once again had to explain himself "No! It was a gift you see? You use Taijutsu do you not?" Guy scratched the back of his head.

Lee nodded while taking in the odd man, dressed in a strange green spandex with a chunin vest to match, but his bobbed haircut was the tip of the iceberg, his appearance, attitude and personality was all just a bit weird.

Guy struck up a finger, changing into his determined voice "Well then you must know the primary lotus, Neji is my prime student and I gave it to him to pass to you as a meaningful gift between Taijutsu masters." He bowed slightly.

That made sense, so this bloke must be a Taijutsu user as well, but Lee's fascination soon turned sour "But that doesn't explain why you was touching me." He snubbed.

Guy fixed his posture, again scratching the back of his neck "Well err, that is slightly my fault, it's just that you reminded me of someone I used to know, someone I held very dearly, apologies for doing so." He bowed again.

The pure sorrow in the elder man's face convinced Lee of his story, he sighed and then slung his legs over the side of the bed "Okay, I believe you, but you see that wardrobe over there? Can you open it, please?" He pointed, swallowing the cringe-like sound he made as his bare feet made contact with the ice cold floor "I would appreciate it very much if you could pass me over some clothes to wear; I am tired of this gown." Lee prided himself on manners, although never being brought up with a silver spoon; he considered manners were nessisery for basic conversation to anyone.

Guy turned, opening the pine wood wardrobe to find a small selection of clothes that weren't even Lee's. He took a slack pair of grey jogging bottoms and a loose white top and passed them over to Lee.

With the clothing in hand, Lee glanced up slightly embarrassed "Could you… Erh…"

Guy took a second to register before Lee rolled his wrist, signalling he wanted privacy. Guy complied, turning his back to his student, who _was_ trained to not be afraid of his body.

"Okay." Lee signalled when Guy could turn back around, he was already trying to stand on his feet, finding the weight and pressure too heavy to handle, he slipped. With a sharp gasp, he found himself in the bulky arms of Might Guy, who had caught him at lightning speed. As he was lifted back up he huffed in aggravation, he knew he needed help "C-could you help me get to the cafeteria, please?"

Guy's eyes narrowed on his beloved student "You should stay in bed, Lee. You need to fully recover your youth and strength." He insisted, slowly trying to place Lee back on the bed.

Lee struggled slightly, protesting "But I slept in so I made sure I had enough energy, I just want to get out of this stuffy room." His hands gripping at Guy's clothing, he looked away and mumbled "I hate hospitals…" He also hated to say the word 'hate', he would rather say that he detested or loathed them, but somehow that just sounds worse.

Guy rolled his eyes, Lee's determination was soaring, he couldn't deny it "Fine," He stated "I'll carry you."

Lee tensed up "What?" He watched as Guy leaned down before him, after a few moments of contemplation he slowly wrapped his arms around his neck. As he did Guy hooked his arms under Lee's weak legs, jolting him upwards and supporting his weight, Lee tucked his chin on the man's broad shoulder "Say, how do you know my name anyway?" His curiosity peaked.

Guy nervously chuckled "N-Neji told me." He stammered, slightly proud that he was able to think of an excuse that quickly. Before Lee could respond, Guy began to dash around the hospital corridors, no matter how many nurses told him not to run he continued to anyway.

Lee hung on for dear life, he watched as the cafeteria flew by and he was darted to big, glass and seemingly glowing doors, he shut his eyes. Just as he expected to feel the impact of crashing into something, a rush of wind swept through his hair and Guy came to a dramatic halt. Quivering either with fear, the cold, or shock he slowly opened his eyes, having to squint until his eye became adjusted with the intense natural light. His mouth gaped at the beauty of outdoors, he had seen Konaha a million times over, but today, it seemed unfathomably beautiful. Blue sky, green grass, cool breeze, he took a deep breath to take it all in, sighing his stress away.

Guy grinned as he felt Lee relax, cocking his head back he managed to give Lee the view of his pearly white smile "So, curry or ramen?"

Lee pondered over the question, he was dying for curry but didn't know whether his stomach could take the change from hospital slop to acid-like slop, ramen was definitely the safer option "Rame-" He couldn't even finish his answer until he was flung back from the force of Might Guy beginning to run again, he clung on.

* * *

After a few minutes of relentless sprinting they arrived at the outside of a small, run-down ramen restaurant, by the name of Ichiraku. Ducking to miss the ceiling Lee was placed down on a shabby stool as Guy tugged the restaurant owner's shoulder, grabbing his attention then ordering both his and Lee's food.

"So, Lee." Guy took a seat next to his ebony haired student "What got you into this mess?" He tugged at the thin bandages around his stomach.

Lee looked down, slightly distressed, sadness fogging his dark eyes. For the past few night he had asked that question to himself, not really knowing the real answer "I-I'm not sure exactly," He confessed "I can't really remember a lot of the fight."

Guy placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, trying to give a slight comfort to him. But was soon shrugged away and challenged with a small but sincere smile.

"But for some reason I feel it was important! So I just hope no one else got hurt and that I did my best," Using the little strength he had in his arms he thrust up a thumb, gave a wink and strained a grin "I'll just have to train harder so I can be stronger next time!"

Typical Lee, finding every positive to a negative, reaching for the silver lining in a dark storm. He could plainly see the past fire that used to burn brightly start to flicker again in the deep cavern of those round eyes.

About submit to the urge of ruffling his short black hair the arrival of food dismissed his thought, the sound of Lee's violently rumbling stomach and his slightly blushing face following soon after.

Using his palms Lee wafted the gorgeous steam and smell of the food directly into his face, filling his lungs with the hot sensation. Taking chopsticks between his palms and chanting "Itadakimasu!" Before diving into the food, wasting no time at all and then groaning in pleasure at the sheer taste and sensation of a well cooked meal.

Guy chuckled, repeating Lee's actions, thanking for his food then began eating a little less eagerly than Lee. "So," He spoke after swallowing "You need to get strong again correct? I would be more than willing to train you."

Lee hummed a small chuckle "Apologies, but do you even know Taijutsu?" Lee jumped in his seat as Guy slammed a fist against the bar surface, he could feel a shock wave of wind as the elder man turned to face him.

"Are you kidding me?! I am the great Taijutsu _master_ Might-o Guy!" He bellowed, unafraid of the status he claimed.

Lee winced away from the booming voice, but was still hesitant "Prove it."

An aura of fire and youth engulfed Guy with burning passion, he accepted the challenge, with one finger he tilted Lee's head to look up towards him "Name the game and I will be more than willing to prove to you that my youth still burns bright!"

There was no doubt that he was burning brightly, literally "Twenty laps around the Leaf, you have twenty one seconds."

Guy smirked, Lee had called a tall order, but before he could respond or accept, Lee began to count.

"One."

Guy was gone, leaving nothing but a smoke trail behind, Lee took the opportunity to order another bowl from the manager.

"Two." He almost fell off his chair from the wind pressure of Guy passing. Recovering himself he stared wide-eyed at the direction Guy had run into, almost forgetting to count the third second.

"Three." He was surprised and impressed, bracing as Guy passed by once again. As he took his bowl of ramen and continued to count in his mind, Guy never missing a second. By the time Lee had finished his count, Guy was back, using the last second to perform ten push-ups, Lee couldn't help but smile, Guy's admiration was contagious. As Guy took his seat back Lee admitted "Okay, I believe you, apologies for making you run around the Leaf."

Guy once again began to eat his ramen, which was still hot "No matter, that little work-out was barely an evening walk for me!" He belted a laugh, knowing that he was trying to impress Lee, he wanted to see those wide eyes look in wonder at him again "So, what'd you think? You going to become my aspiring student?" He held a nice-guy pose.

Lee pondered on the thought "But I already know how to do all that." He evaluated, he didn't want to be rude, in fact the prospect of become his student was exciting, but he felt that he wanted to achieve more than what Guy was able to give. As politely as possible, Lee was better off turning him down now than breaking his heart later in the game "All I need at the moment is to try to get myself back up to original strength, so I would gladly spar with you, your Taijutsu skills will be very useful for me!"

Although crushed to not get a straight forward yes, he was looking forward to the challenge of getting Lee to see him as his sensei again; he would have to prove himself to Lee all over again.

Silence plagued the conversation from that point, both parties deep in thought. It had been a few minutes until Lee spoke again "Guy?" He called.

Guy replied with a hum, he was completely day-dreaming.

Lee looked away, slightly sheepish "Earlier, you said that I looked like someone you knew…" Chewing his lip, he didn't quite know his place "D-do you mind if I ask who he was?"

Guy wasn't quite sure how to answer that question for Lee, since said person wasn't dead, just lost within his own mind, he roughly swallowed his drink "He was my best student." He spoke in the lowest voice he could muster trying desperately not to glance at Lee.

Eyebrows furrowed "What happened?"

Guy sighed, yet again not completely sure on how to answer "Well, he left on a mission, with three other trusted colleges… Only two returned, my student and his teammate never came back." He referred the other teammate as Sakura, knowing full well that even though Lee was sitting beside him he never truly did come back from that mission.

Lee held his heart in sorrow, it was a tragic tale of loss and mystery "How long ago was that?"

"Roughly three weeks."

"Three weeks? But that isn't long!" He protested, wincing as his frustration had caused him to twist his body the wrong way, making a wave of pain in its path, he pushed the feeling down "They could still be alive! Hasn't a search party been issued?"

"They were discussing one, but with the current situation of the Leaf we couldn't afford to lose any more ninja's." He lied, although the situation with the Leaf was technically true.

Lee leaned forward about to argue again, but stopped with mouth agape when he saw the sheer grief in the man's lonely eyes, he was only making things worse. Slithering his palm to cover Guy's he squeezed making Guy face him questionably "I hope that your student is safe, and I believe in my heart that he will return to you." He spoke with a tough tone, truly hoping that Guy could find his beloved student again.

Guy stared at Lee's determined expression with half-closed eyes, taking Lee's hand into his own feeling the warmth the still-young boy brought to his heart, even when Lee had lost so much he was able to stay so strong, even stronger than his sensei, Guy had taught him well "Yes," His lips curved in a tiny smile "I hope he comes back to."

* * *

**Authors Note: Apologies for the shortness of the chapter! 8 pages and around 4,600-ish words, it doesn't seem like a lot does it? Anyway, thank you for reading and getting this far! Yes this ****_is_**** a GaaLee story but all in good time ^^  
So? Lee has presumably permanently lost his memory thanks to Saskue and Sakura (Sorry to any Saskue and Sakura fans!- But I hope to include many sub-characters in the story instead) So he cannot remember Neji, Naruto, Guy or anyone! Or any****_thing_**** for that matter! How are his friends going to deal with this? I hope I have made you interested enough to follow with my story!**

**I had a lot of fun writing but any advice, criticisms or just pointing to the errors would be greatly appreciated! And don't forget to mention anything you liked as well! Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of it!**


	2. Ice Red Hair

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I don't have a lot to say but enjoy!**

_I like cheese_… _And I like onions_.

_I guess they could work it into a sandwich somehow… Right? I'll have to try one… With chicken._

_And brown bread, they didn't add bread in this, did they? No, just potato and flavourings._

The small creak of the door was unnoticed.

_But then why did they cut them so small?_

Shizune walked in, Lee was dazing into a single packet of cheese and onion crisps, as if willing it with glare alone to give up its secrets "Lee?"

"Shizune?"

Caught off guard by the rebounded question, she stammered, not sure whether she should respond "Y-yes?"

Lazily cocking his head on his shoulders, he asked "Who made cheese and onion crisps?"

A slim hand slipping behind her neck, she chuckled and shrugged "I'm not sure, why?"

"I like them," He nodded to himself, yes he did like cheese and onion, even with the bad taste they leave in your mouth "I've eaten about ten of these today."

A slight gasp passing through her lips, she quickly walked over his bed and snacked the packet from his hands "You shouldn't eat so many, it's bad for you!"

Lee sighed "Sorry, I was just tired of eating the same hospital food."

Shizune backed off, Lee was worryingly glum today, are rare sight but not a nice one. When she had found Lee eating at Ichiraku Ramen shehad snapped at him and Guy, and then put Lee on strict lockdown, maybe she had been too harsh "…Lee."

His head tilted up a bit, looking at Shizune, letting her know that she had his attention.

"I know you're frustrated," She sat on the bed next to him "But if you keep moving around you'll only make things worse, then it'll take longer, won't it?"

Lee looked away and mumbled "I guess so."

Shizune leaned in "How about I make a deal?"

Lee almost had to physically pull his eyebrow down, that sounded like he had a chance to get out of the disinfectant smelling room "…Go on."

"I will bring in any food you want, even any people want _but_ only if you," She held up one index finger "Stay put like a good boy, and," She teased, adding a second finger "You help me with an upcoming exam I have, so, do we have a deal?"

Lee pondered over the offer, he had already had ramen but the offer of another good meal was just too tempting, hesitant, he agreed "Fine."

A palm swiped behind Shizune's ear "Sorry? I can't hear you."

Lee blanked her smirking face "Okay." He raised his voice.

Shizune slumped slightly "Oh come on! How about some enthusiasm?"

"Yes please!" He yelped, not wanting to shout.

A chuckle left the brunette "Almost, but you forgot to smile."

Lee huffed, he enjoyed his banter with Shizune, she always knew how to pick him up when he got down, did he just enjoy being teased by a friend? He didn't mind, he knew Shizune wouldn't hurt him like the kids at school used to, so yes, she had every right to see his smile so he gave a wide, gleaming one.

"There we go!" Shizune clapped, congratulating Lee and then hopping off the bed to fetch her bag and bring it back, making the bed bounce as she jumped back on "I have quite a bit of work to do and since Lady Tsunade isn't here I can't ask her for advice, so here's hoping you can help me out." She crossed her fingers and grinned at Lee, who gave a large smile in return.

"It must be so nice to work for the Hokage, I hope I can meet her one day." He hummed, browsing over the many books that Shizune was whipping out of her bag.

_I almost forgot that Lee lost his memory…_ Shizune glanced up _…But he looks happy, I just have to be careful with what I say…_ She reaffirmed herself "Yes, Lady Tsunade is a very kind person so I guess I could ask her t-"

"Oh no!" Lee held out a hand, stopping Shizune in her ramble "I do not want to trouble Miss Hokage! I am sure she is very busy and doesn't have the time, so please; don't burden her with my wishes!" He bowed, having to hide his wince after doing the move too roughly but held his posture anyway.

Shizune place her palm in his hair, _so humble,_ after shaking his hair around a little she confirmed "It's okay Lee, you aren't a burden, I'm sure Lady Tsunade would love to pay you a visit, but if you don't want it I won't ask, okay?"

Lee sat back up "Thank you." He took a book at random and started flicking through pages; it seemed to be just random statements all the way through.

"That's an answer booklet; I have the question booklet here." She held up the corresponding book.

Picking out an odd page then read out the number "Page forty one, question five."

Shizune blinked, he had already started without her asking, nevertheless she flicked through the pages until she found the correct one. It read 'What is the side effect for Mystical Palm technique?' _This one is to easy!_ She inwardly chuckled "An excess amount of chakra can send the patient into a comatose state."

Lee glanced at the page "Incorrect."

Shizune's head tilted, that was impossible "Double check."

Lee looked again "Patient will start to act like a drunk-Oh! I was looking at the wrong one! Sorry." He laughed, making Shizune laugh in return.

They went on like this for a long while, questions and answers, banter and giggles; it went on until the clouds in the sky became a depressive, dark shade of grey. But Lee enjoyed it, actually medical ninjutsu was starting to interest him, he knew that he couldn't use ninjutsu, but technically most of it wasn't anything to do with ninjutsu, and often he would be the one asking questions for Shizune to answer. The thought of it was disrupted when his stomach rumbled violently; he gripped his waist and sighed.

Shizune stood, gathering her books "That's enough for today, plus I have to hold up my end of the deal, so, what're you having?"

"Curry." A quick answer but he had already thought about it for a long time, not that his mind had been obsessively pre-occupied by the thought of food.

Shizune soon left and yet again Lee was alone in what he referred to be more like an isolation tomb, his nose turning up at the minty white walls, the pure cleanliness disgusting him. He figured to put the time to good use, he had recovered some of his strength.  
Swinging off the bed he stood in the middle of the room, then moved and flexed his body in different directions, testing what caused pain, and what didn't. After ten minutes of this he figured his stomach was the worst, when stretching to far the wound would explode into a crippling burst of pain, one that had him doubled over and wobbling back over to the bed for support.

Catching his breath, he flicked the black hair from his eyes, leaning on the windowsill and fiddling with the rusty latch until he could open up the window. His chin on the cold surface, one arm hanging out the window and eyes closed, his mind escaping into a dream world of bliss.  
Sucking in the cold air through his teeth, re-opening his eye and glancing up at the blue skies then back down at the bustling streets of Konaha. One thing managed to be caught in his peripheral vision, a moving stain of blood red. His eyebrow ticking, he pulled his head up to get a better look, he realised it was a man's hair, a perfect shade of violent red. His eye sub-consciously locking on the man, in red robe, and it was hard to tell from this height but it looked like a grey or hazel brown chest strap, with an odd large brown gourd on his back.

Suddenly, the man stopped. Anticipation plagued Lee's senses, leaning further out the window. The stranger responded, turning his head back and without hesitation, looked directly at Lee. A shallow gasp passed Lee's lips, his eyes ice cold, but seemingly burning straight through him, his glare shadowed by a dark aura that circled his eyelids.  
Lee was stunned, numb, squinting as it looked as if a mummer had passed through the stranger's thin lips, yet again, Lee moved out, as if somehow he would hear what word he had said. It was as if he was being called, he mouthed a 'hello', lifted a hand to wave.

And _fell._

* * *

Muscles jumped into over reaction, jumping up from a laid down position, head being caught by hands. One eye snapped open, darting around, he shook violently in shock, the last thing he remembered was his hand slipping with his weight carrying him out the window, but now he was back in his bed, shaking, sweating and panting. A glass of water was thrust into his vision, instantly he swiped it from the other persons grasp and chugged it down, almost chocking on half it.

Shizune rubbed small circles into his shoulder-blade to quell his fear, frowning, Lee was in quite a state and she had been misted by worry "Lee?"

"Mm-hm?" He hummed, not able to talk just yet.

Shizune was about to ask whether he was okay, but it was evident that he wasn't, so she changed tactic "I brought your food."

Lee couldn't help but allow a small chuckle, yet again, Shizune has helped picked him up at his low points.

After fifteen minutes of chatting and eating and allowing Lee to calm down, Shizune dropped a bomb.

"Who?!" Lee gaped.

"Lady Tsunade, she's right outside with the Kazekage Gaara."

Lee was bewildered "Why?!"

"Because they want to see you."

"But I- But they, I-I don't even know what to say!" Lee's hands gripped his hair "What do I do?"

Shizune's hand ventured to his broad shoulder, calming Lee's nerves "Just be you, Lee."

Swallowing a deep breath Lee hesitantly nodded, positioning the pillows to the wall so he could face them directly, the fact that he was in a bed was extremely rude in his mind, but if he tried to get out again Shizune would flip and he didn't want that. He tensed his muscles to hide his quivering, still not completely out of shock, but now nervous to meet such substantial figures in his life.

Holding his breath until he managed to make eye contact with the Hokage's warm hazel eyes through the opening door, as she stepped in Lee couldn't help but clasp his hands in a praying position and bow his head, he could hear the Hokage chuckle.

"Lee, you do not need to bow to me," Her voice coarse and strong but sweet and kind at the same time "I would like for all my beloved ninja to be on a friendship level with me, after all the bond between ninja, comrades and teammates are extremely important." She took a seat.

Lee didn't falter from his stance "Thank you Hokage-sama! It's just I am honoured to meet you and I know how busy you must be plus you just recovered-"

"Lee, Lee, you're rambling!" Tsunade laughed "And call me Tsunade."

"Yosh! Tsunade-sama," With his brisk response Lee lifted his head quick enough to give himself whiplash, and was immediately taken aback by what he saw before him. The chance to admire her Hokage-ness in the flesh was gone, his eye locked on ice cold blue and black, blood red hair to match. This was the man that supposedly saved him, the man that had him flying out the window, to get a closer look at those eyes, that hair, these lips, that pale skin, this was the Kazekage himself "…You." Was all Lee could mouth, his mind clouded by the memory of his near death experience, landing on a soft, snaking, gritty, salty, sandy and scaly feeling, even with all that description, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Gaara was looking Lee over and in truth he looked awful. The short hair, the patched up bandages, the obviously slight tremble in his words and movements, Gaara would describe him no less than a train wreck. Averting his gaze from the previously green ninja he shunted "Hn." Through gritted teeth.

Hokage could feel the tension build between the two, so clapped once to snap Lee out of it "So Lee, I heard you got injured on a mission, could you tell me about it?" It pained her greatly to once again see Lee in this state, she wanted all too well to give in to the sorrow building inside her and break down, but she knew she had to remain strong, mask the emotion, and get on with her job.

Lee shook his head slowly "Sorry, but I cannot remember anything about it."

When Shizune had informed her of Lee's mental condition she didn't believe it, but after some convincing and medical charts, she started to open her eyes, but now face-to-face there was no doubt in her mind that Lee didn't remember anything, everything has been erased, paved over with white cement, and will or already had been re-written in crayon "You do not remember?"

Lee pondered for a little while "All I remember is that it was about something important," He sighed, holding his hands in the pray symbol again "I am sorry, I am not much help Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade wafted her hand "No worries, I just have a few more questions, is that okay?"

Lee vigorously nodded, the next fifteen minutes was spent with back and forth questions and answers, but Lee had to admit that his mind was slightly pre-occupied. The Kazekage seemed to be drilling holes into the side of his head with his eyes; every now and then Lee would glance around to be lured into split-second eye contact, while it made Lee shudder the Kazekage's position or facial expression never changed.

"Okay then!"

Lee snapped out of it with the sound of Tsunades voice.

"Looks like I'm done here!" She stood, beaming a smile "But I really have to go."

Lee nodded "I understand Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade chuckled "I wish you well Lee, I'll just leave this here." She referred to Gaara and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Unseen by Lee she collapsed outside in quiet tears, finally breaking what she had held for too long.

* * *

Lee's attention turned to Gaara, who again, hadn't changed his facial expression. An awkward silence befell on Lee, wondering whether to speak without being spoken to, he tried "…Kazekage-sama-"

"Gaara."

Lee jumped slightly, his voice was low and gritty "W-What?"

Gaara snarled slightly, he did not like to repeat himself "My name is Gaara."

Lee ducked, feeling that he had upset him "O-oh… Okay."

Again it turned so quiet, nothing more than the sound of Lee twiddling his thumbs.

After a few more annoying minutes of it, Gaara spoke "So you've lost your memory." He bluntly asked.

To be fair Lee wasn't paying proper attention "Sorry?"

Gaara grunted, instantly remembering that he shouldn't mention his condition to Lee "Nothing." He swept it under the rug.

Not wanting silence to wrap them again, he pulled in all his courage and spoke "T-thanks," He rubbed his shoulder "For saving me, I mean, that was you wasn't it?" Lee only recalled that he didn't actually know if Gaara was the man that saved his life, he only assumed that.

"Yes," Gaara didn't deny it "It was stupid of you to jump out the window."

Lee almost cringed at Gaara's blunt personality but seemingly it wasn't in a cruel way, his facial expression or posture never turned hostile, so Lee figured that it was just Gaara's way of putting words together "O-oh! I didn't jump," Lee chuckled "I'm not quite sure what I was trying to do actually." He smiled.

Gaara squinted, the beam from Lee's white teeth blinding him momentarily. Sighing under his breath he said "Sure," as if still trying to keep some sort of communication. He couldn't do talking; he didn't know Lee all that well anyway "So," He continued "I'll leave now." He ditched the talking idea.

Lee felt a little sad inside; he wanted to know Gaara better than that, he wanted to know why he had sub-consciously pulled half his body through a three-story high building window just to get a closer look, but as Gaara stood, most of it became clear. Gaara's dark-tinged aura caused shadows to cascade by his feet, his crystal blue eyes digging into Lee's own, freezing him, turning the walls, windows and ceiling into metaphorical ice and yet somehow Lee felt warm, he desperately wanted to know why but it wasn't like he could put it into words and ask "Okay," He gave a small smile "See you next time Gaara-sama." And held out a hand.

With that palm in the wind, Gaara reluctantly shook it.

Gaara's touch was soft and warm, maybe this is why he could feel warmth, inside that tough exterior was a kind and humble heart. That fact made Lee smile inside; he hoped to meet Gaara again one day.

* * *

**Authors note:  
This chapter is half as long as the last one! How did that happen?  
Anyway, it was originally planned for Gaara to appear later on in the story but for future purposes I decided to push him forward a bit, did anyone enjoy the fact that Gaara was here? I didn't give him an awful lot of face time did I?  
Plus, do you guys prefer shorter or longer chapters?  
I enjoyed writing; I hope you enjoyed reading too! Please leave an honest review! (- Some Killer Bee Rhymes there)**


	3. Feminine Freedom

**Authors Note: Please remember this story is based in the section of anime ****_after _****the battle of Pain, ****_after_**** the Kage summit and ****_after_**** Danzo and Naruto's clash with Saskue (Except instead of Naruto it was Lee) and because Lee fought Saskue instead of Naruto the path of the anime has changed ever so slightly, but I will try to keep to the original story ark as much as possible. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A happy hum filled the crystal clear room, while no one was looking, Lee couldn't help himself from completing a little twirl. Today was a good day, the sun was out, the birds were out and yes, he was finally _out_ of this pure white cage of a hospital. He had now spent a few weeks in recovery, strengthening his muscles back to basic strength, but of course he had been forced to stay within the treatment because of a worrying Shizune and a highly participating Hokage, Lee didn't understand why he got all this attention, in his own mind he hadn't done anything special or wrong to get it.

Stepping outside the building was the first time he really noticed the Leaf's progress with rebuilding, it was like the hospital hadn't even been knocked down, but the village still bore most of its scar's. Lee reached up, holding his un-bandaged left eye; he remembered un-wrapping his wounds, finding this under one of them.

* * *

He couldn't stand them anymore, he was no longer bleeding out and his wounds had moderately healed, all his bandages were doing now was chafing against his skin. He stood in front of a mirror, slowly taking off the wrappings one by one, revealing new scars and stretch marks to join his old collection. The flesh around the wounds was still weak, stinging to the sensation of cold air and his own calloused finger tips running around the markings. Finally he came to the most noticeable covering, the one shadowing half of his face; he reached behind his head and untied the knot, letting the fabric fall to the floor.

Lee wasn't shocked by what he found, he was sad, but not shocked, he had prepared himself for this moment. Lee's once deep black eye was now a milky, musky, hollow grey, almost as grey as Neji's but with no soul, two faint pink markings ran from the bottom of his eye lid down to the top of his cheek, the scars were barely noticeable, or would be if one of the slash marks hadn't cut through his thick eyebrow, leaving a gap where the hair wouldn't grow back.

Instantly he could feel the left side of his body go numb, as if his brain was cutting off all senses because of his damaged sight. He knew this would hinder, almost cripple him in battle, if he ever wanted to become back up to scratch Lee knew he would have to train hard. A prospect he knew he would not only achieve but was looking forward to.

* * *

Today though wasn't for training, no matter how eager Lee was he had been summoned by Lady Hokage, he was honoured to be able to walk there on his own two feet too. He took a deep breath "Hmph!-"

"Lee! My old friend, what do you say we jog to Lady Hokage together?"

The rich, loud voice rang in his ears, as the man's grip tightened around his waist and chest causing Lee to hiss in pain, he was still very sore but questioned none the less "Guy?" He looked up, being blinded by an almost luminous grin.

"The very same!" Guy beamed to his former student, finally releasing him from his grip.

Lee stumbled a moment, allowing his body to recoil "How did you know I was going to Lady Hokage?"

"You could call it a sixth sense, but it's more likely to be just a hunch." A soothing, monotone voice entered the equation, only a Hyuga could enter a situation so gracefully.

Lee gasped and pointed "I remember you! Neji correct?"

Neji couldn't help but cringe, no matter how many times he ran it over in his mind, he couldn't get used to the fact that Lee didn't even know him. Everything he had said, every angry glare and punch he had inflicted on Lee when they were young was missing from Lee's memory; all the pain, hatred, acknowledgement then forgiveness, in Lee's mind, never happened, it was such a strong thing to forget. Finally Neji replied "Yes, I visited you with Naruto."

Lee smiled, Neji seemed so kind. His attention was turned away by a chinese-dressed girl, her brunette hair up in buns and a heavy scroll behind her back.

Neji held out a palm "This is Tenten, a member of team Guy."

Tenten bowed her head slightly "Nice to meet you Lee."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Tenten hadn't believed Guy or Neji when they described Lee's condition to her, Lee just wasn't the type to change or forget, Lee was stubborn, slightly self-centred and determined, he wasn't the type to just forget. And yet here she was, proven wrong and quite frankly it was hard to stomach, she had to force down the endless urge to slap Lee across the face, shake him by the shoulders and yell in his face to snap out of it. He even looked different, dressed in grey slacks and a very loose green shirt improvised with bandages around his hands and up his arms, even his glorious bowl cut hair was now messy and uneven locks. It didn't seem fair, but Tenten knew that deep down Lee would still be Lee, and just had to accept the fact that yes, Lee couldn't remember _anything_. She swallowed, summoning her courage to act normal "We should all hurry to Lady Tsunade."

"Oh!" Lee stepped forward "Are you going to Lade Hokage too?"

"Yes Lee," Neji interfered, speaking slightly out of place, with the manner he brought up with the near interruption caused his voice to crack slightly "Care to join us?"

Lee smiled sweetly and gave a quick nod "Sure! If you don't mind that is."

Neji mentally groaned, why would he mind if he _asked_ Lee to join them? Lee's innocent stupidity was still there at least.

"Of course not!" Guy swung his thick around Lee's waist again, lifting him slightly off the floor with the force of his action "We shall run with all our might to Lady Hokage's front door!"

"_Yes Guy sensei!_" Lee's loud reply rang in his ears, that harsh over-enthusiastic tone grinding at his eardrums.

"But I-I can't run!"

Neji blinked, that was Lee's voice too. _Wait, did I just hear the old Lee in my head?_ He questioned, he was just so used to Lee spontaneously combusting whenever Guy said anything enthusiastically then watching them run into the sunset, that it did even occur to him that Lee might say reply any differently, let alone a no.

"Err-what?" Guy turned, frozen in a 'was just about to go sprinting to Lady Hokage's front door' position.

"I can't run j-just yet, I only got out of hospital today." Lee found it hard to admit defeat, but he could hear Shizune's concerned words ringing in his ears, he explained further "I'm finding it a little hard to walk let alone ru-"

"Neji!" Guy's booming voice interrupted Lee, causing both Lee and Neji to jump.

"Yes sir!" Neji straightened up.

"Carry Lee." It was a short order.

"What!" Lee inwardly gasped "No I couldn't possibl-" Lee was again interrupted, this time by Neji, who practically dove in front of him, bent over and took firm grip of the back side of his knees. Unwittingly taking hold of the Hyuga's shoulder's to steady himself, he was thrust into the air, and he then unwittingly wrapped his arms around Neji's neck so he wouldn't fall back. Only once Lee was secure did he start to resist "No!" He squealed slightly, pushing away from Neji "Put me down right now, I can walk!"

Neji sighed, he knew full well he didn't want to do this, but ever since Guy heard the bad news Neji had become Lee's replacement, Neji would only compromise when he began to see the true sorrow staining his sensei's face, he guessed that he had gotten used to instantly compromising to commands.

Tenten chuckled at the scene of Lee softly punching and pushing at Neji's back "Settle down Lee," She spoke in a humbling, almost motherly voice, catching Lee's attention "This way you're getting rare royal treatment." She giggled as Lee recollected from this statement, remembering what clan exactly Neji was from then blushing lightly.

"Okay then!" Guy forced them all to pay attention to him "Let's get going shall we?"

Lee sighed, he knew there was no real point in trying to fight Guy, he just had that sort of overwhelming attitude, and what he says goes. Relaxing before glancing back over to the brunette "…Tenten?"

Tenten supressed a jump of uneasiness, she faced Lee, riding Neji anything less than elegantly, she could see Neji strain from under his weight and accordingly gave him a mocking look "Yes?"

Lee scratched the back of her neck "Um, I-I… Err."

"Is there something you wanted to ask?" Her head tilting slightly.

"Actually I was just trying start a conversation," Raising his hand to his mouth he bit on the tip of his thumb, punishing himself for being so nervous "B-but I didn't want to be rude." Apologising with a nervous chuckle.

Tenten laughed, Lee seemed so quiet. She remembered when he was only small, when they both were very young and back in the academy, due to a stream of relentless bullying he was very shy and nervous, but when Guy sensei had stepped into his life he opened up and soon became the complete opposite. Now that Guy sensei had been erased from his memory, it was possible he had reverted back to his seclusive self "That's fine, I have a feeling we'll be working together in the future anyway."

Blinking, Lee questioned "Really? Why do you think that?"

Tenten shrugged "Just a hunch I 'spose." Laughing again.

Lee hummed a laugh back. He'd like that; he'd also like just to get back to working altogether. He knew the journey ahead was going to be a little long, especially having to cope with his blind eye, but he felt that he'd be able to do it one way or another. The rest of the journey to the Hokage was too aggravating though, before long Lee had braid the majority of Neji's hair out of boredom, had an argument with Guy then fell asleep, hanging on Neji's shoulder like a doll, and by the time he woke up he was in Lady Tsunade's office.

"_Lee_!"

Lee's eye's shot open, the vision of Lady Tsunade so close to his face appeared in one of his eyes. He hitched a gasp, tensing and pushing back, causing Neji to lose his grip, he landed on the lowest bone in his spine, bruising it, he rubbed the area and hissed "Ow."

Tsunade huffed "Finally awake," Her eyebrow twitching as she sighed, watching Lee be helped up by Neji "I called you here for a reason y'know."

Lee straightened up, bowing "I know! I am sorry Lady-"

"Yes, yes, yes," She waltzed back over to her desk, almost collapsing back into her leather office chair "Save your apologies, the news I wanted to give is only short, so listen up," She clasped a sharp pencil between her thumb and index finder, pointing it at Lee, prodding at his soul as he tensed up "You, from this point on, will be under the instruction and protection of Team Guy."

Lee blinked, his head swinging to meet Guy's grinning face, than turning back he had to question "B-but, why?"

Shizune cringed, she had been standing next to Tsunade the entire time, and she could feel the dramatic aura of frustration soar.

Tsunade cleared her throat with a growl, and then sweetly smiled, almost in a sarcastic way she muttered "You'll find out soon enough." She signalled to Shizune.

Shizune ushered all four members of the team outside and closing the door softly behind her "Sorry guy's," She spoke, biting her lip "Lady Tsunade is just a little stressed because-" A palm was thrust into her face, causing her to flinch.

"You do not to explain Shizune, we understand." Lee interrupted, retracting his hand to see Shizune smiling softly.

"Oh!" Shizune jumped, leaning in to talk to Lee as if they were in their own little world, although the others could hear almost perfectly "You couldn't help me study later, could you?"

"You still have to study, even with an approaching war?" Lee's head tilted, he could understand revising a few weeks ago but it seemed slightly foolish.

Shizune sighed, placing a palm on her hip "Well Tsunade wants me to brush up and practise on everything as pre-caution," She chuckled and shrugged "As if I haven't done it all before, I know everything off by heart!" She sighed "But I understand her reasoning, so how about it Lee? I'll even try and teach you that technique you were interested in."

Lee almost backed away from Shizune's pleading, glossy, shinning eyes, before beaming a smile "Sure, I'll see you at-"

Guy placed a heavy hand on Lee's shoulder, making him jolt "I'm sorry Miss Shizune, but Lee will be training then." He gave no alternative.

Lee looked up in disbelief "But I just got out of hospital!"

Guy's anger soared "Fool!" He swung on a heel, resisting to punching Lee like he used to, instead taking his wrist and squeezing it tightly, forcing him against the wall "How do you expect to get better without training?"

Lee couldn't answer, his heart beating so fast it was skipping a few steps. His eyes wide with slight fear, he didn't understand how Guy had changed from a lovable, jolly teddy bear to the venomous, angry thug-like ogre he is now. Guy released his grip and swiftly walked away, Tenten apologising on her sensei's behalf before following Neji and Guy, Lee swallowed, his throat had turned dry after that shock, and he rubbed the mark that Guy had created on his wrist. He turned to Shizune "Wh-what," He sighed, a slight shake evident in his breath "Never mind, I'll meet you at lunchtime okay?

Shizune blinked, she was used to Guy's mood swings, but he never meant them, it was all in good fun, but of course Lee didn't know that, and he looked quite shaken as a result "S-sure, are you okay Lee?"

Lee sucked in some air and nodded "Yes I am fine, I guess I'm just concerned about the amount of hassle I might get in this new team." He scratched the back of his neck before waving good bye with the same hand, running down the corridor, to meet Team Guy outside.

* * *

"Right! Today men-"

"And lady." Tenten corrected.

"Today we will welcome our new member, Lee," Guy pointed to the raven, who was sweating and shuffling nervously, all the team was on a balcony and Lee was unsure of where to place himself "Lee, introduce yourself."

Lee panicked at the order, glancing over to both Neji and Tenten. Swallowing his nerves he spoke "I-I'm Rock Lee, a chunin, and I hope to become a great ninja without Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

Tenten frowned, he remembered this same scene from years ago, at this point Neji had scoffed and mocked Lee, this time he nodded in appreciation, it made her happy to see Neji's progress but also angry, because all was forgiven and literally forgotten, without a word ever having been spoken, Neji was off the hook.

"I am Neji Hyuga," Neji decided to pick up where Lee had left off "Prodigy of the legendary Hyuga clan, heir to the Byakugan," The words 'prodigy' and 'legendary' caused Tenten to chuckled under her breath, but it seemed to catch Lee's attention "My goal used to be to work up until I am recognised as leader of my clan, but now my sole purpose in life is to protect Lady Hinata."

Lee was impressed; Neji seemed so cool and collect, especially when talking about this Hinata girl "Do you love her?"

A blush stained Neji's face; he jumped forward, spitting "We're cousins!"

Lee raised an eyebrow "Does it matter?" He turned to Tenten, who was already in stitches "It isn't illegal is it?"

You could almost see the steam rising from Neji's head in embarrassment, as Tenten rolled in the floor, tears streaming down her face in laughter, Lee unsure of what he had said.

Guy pinched the bridge of his nose "And this is Tenten, a scroll and weapon's expert," He did it for her, Tenten was in no state to talk "We should get going." He walked away, Neji following in a sulk, self-muttering as Lee helped Tenten walk in a straight line after her intoxicating amount of laughter.

* * *

Once Neji's embarrassment had passed and Tenten had sobered, they were in an open training ground, the wind whipping through their hair, Guy stood tall, addressing his team "Neji and Tenten will now test you." He pointed at Lee.

Lee stepped back, unsure on what to think, he was expected to fight "But I just got out of hospital! How am I-"

"No excuses!" Guy was adamant, stomping his foot "Tenten first, don't hold anything back!"

Guy's words echoed in his head as Tenten charged towards him, he had no choice against this madness, he would have to resort to cowards tactics; avoid and evade, it wasn't like he could land a half decent punch with the way his muscles were at the moment.  
Lee ran dead forward, right into her path, knowing she would probably use long range weapons most or first, he wanted to throw her off by staying as close as possible so he could disarm her if needed. Before they could hit dead on, he jumped, his palm on her head, and flipped over her, landing behind her and yanking on her hair to cause her to loose footing.

Tenten hissed at the rough treatment as half of her hair came out of the buns she had tied them in. Quickly resorting to a crab position while Lee still had a grip on her, using her back legs to propel herself, she flipped over. Now the right way round, she bit into Lee's wrist to stop him from moving, retrieved a scroll and pulled it open to his chest at point-blank range.

"Stop!"

Before she could weave the symbol to initiate the scroll, the scroll that would've shot a hundred kunai into Lee, Guy's booming voice stopped her. She jolted, her teeth coming away from Lee's bleeding wrist, her heart beating fast, she couldn't believe what she had almost done to her friend, Lee had used such cruel tactics that it happened on instinct. She stepped back to apologise, only at that point realising Lee had punched a hole into her fabric and plastic woven scroll, a material made not to snap or break, but it bore an ugly scar, so even if she had gone to use it, Lee had already disabled the attack without her knowing.

Lee sighed and stood, it was tougher than he had thought to fight with his blind left eye, when Tenten had paralyzed him it had been on his left side, the first time he knew of anything was when he had a sharp pain in his wrist. It was a major downfall, only when looking at his wrist did he realise that she had in fact bit him, he chuckled, they had both been playing dirty.

"Those were meaningless tactics; you still have a lot of training to do, both of you!" Guy's voice was sour, when it came to training; it was no joke "Now Neji will fight you Lee."

Lee almost groaned, he was lucky that Tenten hadn't severed an artery, now he was going to fight a prodigy. He took a defensive stance and as Neji approached, he retreated, keeping out of his range. It was hard to know where he was going, and hard to try and keep Neji to his right side, he noticed now more than ever just how numb the left side of his body was.

Neji observed Lee's shuffling, knowing full well his left side was a massive weakness, but there was no need to open up a full scale attack. Before long Lee had tripped, his left foot failing to feel a simple tree root, Neji pounced and drew his kunai, it was positioned at Lee's throat before he had even hit the ground.

Lee huffed, not daring to look the Hyuga in the eye, but when he knelt to his height it was hard not to.

"You have lost your senses on the left side," Neji stated, staring into Lee's dead eye, before nodding "I can help you with that, the Byakugan might enhance sight, but we also learn to heighten all our other senses around it, all you need is a little training," Neji stood, he surprised himself at the fact that he was willing to help Lee with his new handicap, he held out a palm, pulling Lee to his feet, evident of the pain in Lee's eyes when his muscles had to flex and support his weight, he had just come out of hospital after all "Guy sensei," He called "I think that's enough for today, Lee has only come out of hospital, forcing him into training will only cause his condition to get worse."

Lee celebrated internally, _finally, someone who understands!_ But it didn't seem that everyone was singing the same chorus.

You could see the veins start to pop in Guy's hands and forehead, and you could feel his blood start to boil, but he returned the argument with a smile and a happy tune "Lee?"

Lee jumped, Guy's attitude was actually starting to scare him, he knew what he was trying to ask though "I would really like to continue our progress tomorrow, today has been slightly stressful for me, so apologise thoroughly for my departure." He bowed, sounding as polite as he could, and then left the awkward scenario before Guy could say otherwise.

Tenten and Neji glared at their sensei, anger staining their faces "What do you think you're doing? You're being way too harsh on Lee." Neji hissed.

Guy's hands curled into fists, the moves Lee had used, were not the ones Guy had taught him, it almost made him feel sick, as if the fact that Lee knowing taijutsu but not knowing _his_ taijutsu was, disgusting is the wrong word, but Guy felt as if he had been cheated on. Lee moved in a sleek, flowing, defensive manor, while Guy's own stile was more in-your-face attack. Guy couldn't help mentally envy Lee, even moving without the gates open, his fluid movements were surprisingly fast. This meant that if Lee refused to be taught Guy's style, Guy would have to teach him the more seclusive style of taijutsu, he sighed, and he had never been good at it.  
To explain this other side of taijutsu you would have to look towards the opposite gender, in taijutsu, a male's body was completely different to a females. Males would attack head on, with force, power and crippling speed, while females would go for the avoid and evade tactics, sleek, spiral kicks, flexible and lightning quick muscle paralyzing attacks, powerful enough to not just paralyze you temporarily, but permanently. To complete this style of taijutsu, you must know a lot about the anatomy of the human body, knowing when, where and how to land attacks.  
Even though Lee was a male, his figure, underneath that misleading chunin vest was quite streamlined, when he was younger Guy noticed in very subtle movements the feminine trait, but Lee managed to supress it well. Now, after all this time, it was back and this time he didn't think he had any way to convince Lee out of it. In fact the more Guy thought about it, Lee's blind eye could actually come in handy here. He knew Neji would train Lee to sense vibration's through the air, ground and in sound, this could be turned around into a massive advantage, Lee would be able to sense the enemy's muscle's tensing before their body had even reacted, then Lee could counter attack. He would have to ask Shizune to teach him about anatomy.

Teneten frowned, concerned for her sensei, he was in an emotional conflict. He cared for Lee deeply, and wanted to do the best for him and yet he wanted the old Lee back as well, but she knew, and he knew despite their hopes, Lee had changed and there might not be any way of getting him back. Repeating his memory's would mean nothing, telling him he had lost them would cause conflict, the best thing to do was just to accept it, there wasn't much more they could do.

"Yes!" Guy held up a determined fist, his eye's alight causing Tenten to jump in shock. He was excited, all his previous worry's had disappeared, after all, Lee's dream was still the same, and he still held the promise to make that dream a reality.

* * *

Lee rubbed his temples roughly, his muscles aching terribly. He wandered his way to a lounge room, in the Hokage's building where he would meet Shizune. Once he opened the door, the smell his him like a wall, but a wall of soft cotton, he looked over to Shizune who was holding up two bags, both with large polystyrene cases in them, _curry_, his mouth watered "You are a life saver Shizune." He shook his head in disbelief, chuckling as he did so.

Shizune blinked "Well I already did save your life once." Handing over the food as Lee collapsed onto the sofa.

"I don't feel like I did a lot today," He opened his meal, sucking in the tangy, spicy scent "But I'm exhausted."

"Well you're still weak Lee; it's going to take time to get all your energy back." She ate a bite of her mild curry.

Lee sighed "I'm not sure if I have to worry, it seems Guy has plenty to spare." He laughed weakly.

Shizune simply nodded, Guy was just too hard to explain to continue the conversation from there, but it had reminded her of something "Speaking of Guy, he came to see me a while ago, he wanted me to teach you some anatomy, mentioned something about it tying into your taijutsu, know what that is about?"

Lee pondered in thought, before shaking his head "No, he didn't say anything like that to me." He wondered what this had to do with taijutsu, but passed it off as one of Guy's random moments.

Shizune shrugged "So, as I was explaining before, we'll give the mystic palm technique a miss for now, since you can't control or use your chakra anyway. Let's just move onto what Guy had asked us to revise."

The night from then on was spent learning about anatomy; Lee actually knew quite a lot, considering the amount of hospital appointments he had over the years, it was all too familiar.

After hours of laughter and chatting, Lee had accidently fallen asleep. Shizune smiled at the goofy look upon Lee's face, curry sprice staining his cheek, rubbing it off with her sleeve as she managed to manoeuvre him until he was sleeping in a position that wouldn't leave him with a dead leg or arm, that was all he needed.  
Humbly sitting next to his sleeping form as she whisked through her books, she couldn't help but question what Lee was thinking in this new world of his, how he was getting along with people, and more importantly, how people were getting along with him. She couldn't help but feel a motherly pang of concern in her chest, setting her books aside for a moment, she clasped her hands together and prayed for his wellbeing, and prayed that life would go easy on his from this point on, he had never known a child, teenager, adult or person in general to be so unlucky as Lee in her life, and yet, somehow, he still held that signature smile on his face, she chuckled, even when he slept.

* * *

**Authors Note: Please, tell me, is this a long chapter or a short chapter? I honestly can't tell anymore *shrugs* Hello! Yes, apologies, at this point the story will become slightly slow, I'm estimating at least this, the next and the chapter after that will pass until the ****_real_**** drama begins! So stay tuned please, and what do you think of my feminine interpretation of taijutsu? Let's face it, female taijutsu experts aren't featured in the anime (and if they are, off the top of my head I can't think of any) so I kind of took it into my own hands to create another style specifically for Lee, inevitably making things more difficult for myself in future progress, but I'm still going to tackle this thing head on! And even though I'm really tired right now, I did enjoy writing this chapter, and will enjoy moving onto the next! Leave your thoughts in a review please!**


	4. Poisonous Truth

**Authors note: I really need to stop getting distracted. Hey guys! Here's the newest chapter of 'A New Beginning'! This chapter is here to give a sense of time and progression, I hope it worked, plus some drama! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The pitter-patter footsteps of an innocent dormouse could not be heard or felt, but straining grey eyes were watching it's every move.

One sliding bandaged foot almost collided with the rodent, it scurried away undetected by the bandaged man. Lee breathed deeply, concentrating, breaking the basic barrier of noise and touch and searching deep within the depths of his senses. Not allowing the urge to remove his blindfold distract him, he moved with the wind, and as it carried noises, he compensated by feeling out vibrations in the ground.  
For a moment, he felt something small and quick move an inch or so. He used a technique taught to him by a certain Hyuga, making a clicking sound once with his tongue, he used the sound like a bat would, sending out a sound wave that will bounce off near my objects, and if he wanted to see further he would've whistled.  
Open field, away from any major woodland, but surrounded by a few trees, with Neji behind him. The target he had sensed was to small and was being obscured by tall grass, instead he tapped his heel once on the ground, sending out a wave of vibrations, then with the same foot stroked the ground until he was feeling with that foot alone, feeling out for the dull thud of when his vibrations met the target. It was successful, but Lee was still wary of what it was due to lack of experienced training, while he had mastered walking around town all day with a blindfold without causing damage or harm, smaller targets were still a little fuzzy to him "Neji," He spoke in a soft tone "What is that?"

Neji glared at the creature "That is an enemy device Lee, you must act quickly but also with silence if you want to deactivate it."

Using the sound waves from Neji's uttered words to better position himself, he swiped out a kunai, waiting for the enemy's move. Lee breathed, listening, waiting, until suddenly the object turned to escape, before it could complete its turn Lee swung his kunai, it landed dead on target, ultimately decapitating the mouse.

Neji's lip curved to a smile "Well done Lee, your senses and accuracy are at the tip of what is physically possible." He congratulated.

Lee wasn't truly listening, he pulled the blindfold from his face "So, what was it?" He questioned, but answered the question himself when he realised he had struck a woodland creature. Immediately he jumped to its aid in despair.

Neji was sickened by the sight of Lee trying to help the dead animal "Lee! Don't touch it; it's probably full of disease!" He hissed.

"_Neji!~"_ Lee whined like a child, the mouse in his palms, tears glazing his eyes "You didn't tell me it was a little mouse!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Neji sighed "I used it for your training as an example, it's just a mouse Lee, plus it's good evidence of your improvement, you cut its head off in one clean throw!" He tried to get Lee to see his reasoning, but Lee was on the defensive.

"I know I did! But I didn't want to! It wasn't hurting anyone, it was minding its own business, and then I, I mean you come along, the poor thing-"

"Lee stop rambling," Neji scolded "Now, put the dead animal down and we'll go on a break, but you are not eating anything until you wash your hands."

Lee put the mouse in some tall grass, clasped his hands together and apologised before walking over to Neji, sniffling his nose along the way.

Neji only shook his head, Lee was always too soft in heart, and yet by action his attacks are simply vicious. Neji had been training with Lee a little more than two weeks now, even with an approaching war the village had fallen into a stagnant silence, it was the peace before battle, and even though it was haunting Neji planned to make good use of the time.

As Lee washed his hands in a nearby fountain he noticed a glimmer of green in the corner of his eye. Squinting in the direction, he could feel the frantic thuds of running footsteps which synced with the figure. Instantly chills ran up his spine, it was Guy. Throughout his training Guy had been breathing down his neck, constantly claiming him, begging him, forcing him to spar, fight or train with Guy, Lee found the contact to be at almost suffocating sensation, and no matter what he did Guy just wouldn't leave him alone. He took a deep breath, held out a hand as a stop signal and boundary measure, and stood still until Guy was at his limits.  
Then Guy crossed the boundary. Ducking, Lee missed Guy's strong arms that would've forced him into embrace. Sidestepping and turning around until he was behind Guy, then hooking his right foot to Guy's left, pinning it down, and clasping the back of Guys neck, his thumb prodding roughly into a paralyzing nerve that lay there.

The first time Lee had done this he had been shocked, but by now he was used to it "Lee! My student."

Lee cocked his head "Your student?"

Guy released himself from Lee's grip, trying not to fall over and embarrass himself in the process, Lee had used a very good block on him "Yes, my loyal student," Ignoring Lee's hostility, he grasped him into a one-sided hug, extending his palm to the sky above "The one who has learned everything I know, through thick and thin, you have strived, fought and learned!"

Lee stood his head "I haven't learnt anything from you, you are just another taijutsu master."

Guy clutched a fist to his genuinely aching heart at those words "How could you, Lee?"

"How could I what?" His eyebrow twitched as Guy fell to the ground in pretend despair, he was starting to consider that Guy was an overly obsessive stalker, he told it to him harsh and straight "Neji has taught me how to extend my senses, Shizune has taught me extensively about the human's body and network system, and then after your clue I was able to mould my taijutsu to match through extensive research and trial and error."

Neji joined Lee's side, backing him up.

"Fine," Guy stood again, turning to face Lee "Then fight with me, I will prove to you I am an appropriate sensei."

"But," Lee sighed, he didn't enjoy casting anyone out or hurting anyone, but Guy in his mind had now become a little nuisance. He wished he could become friends or even rivals with the man, but he wanted so much more, to the point Lee felt he had no other choice than to refuse "I'm sorry Guy, I am sure you are a strong, knowledgeable sensei," He bowed to one knee, ducking his head, showing his grateful respect "But I personally feel I have learnt your style, and now must create my own," He bit his lip "Please understand that I want to walk my own path from here on, but do not let my refusal deter you, please pass your worthy skills onto another pupil you deem fit." Lee stood to leave.

Guy almost chocked at Lee's confession, he reached out a hand to stop him "But I-"

Neji stepped forward "Guy sensei stop, Lee just explained himself, respect his decision." He stated, almost telling Guy off for his emotional bonds to Lee.

"I'm going to meet Shizune, see you again tomorrow Neji sensei-" He gagged, accidently letting the sensei bit slip out, he didn't want to cause to friction in Neji and Guy's relationship.

Neji was unfazed "Sure Lee, goodbye for now." He gave a quick wave as Lee ran away, as soon as the raven had gone into an alleyway he turned to Guy, who was now on his knees, unfortunately crying.

It was physically impossible for Guy's fists to clutch any tighter, trying to hold his weeping back. He had tried so hard to get Lee to love him again, but his efforts had been thrown back in his face. All his life he had told himself and forced himself not to fail, he met all his goals, but this time it hadn't worked, he had failed.

"Guy…" Neji spoke softly, kneeling down and placing a comforting hand in his sensei's shoulder, physically sensing the pain and sorrow consuming the man "I… I'm so sorry."

Through clutched teeth, he begged Neji for guidance "W-what should I do?" He chocked.

It pained Neji to think of it, but he knew it was a long time coming, he gripped Guy's shoulder tighter "It's time to accept Lee for the man he is now," He paused before letting his sorrow filled words roll off his tongue "…It's time to let Lee _go_."

* * *

Lee raked a hand through his long hair, long enough to tie into a very small ponytail, as he walked through town. Feeling hungry after that stress filled situation, he went straight towards the nearest eating establishment, one he was very familiar with; Ichiraku Ramen.  
Practically punching the banners out the way as he sat at the first shabby stool he laid eyes on "Ramen with extra spice-"

"Old man! You just gotta set be up with some ramen with extra pork!- Woah!"

Before Lee could react Lee was impacted by a robust male and thrown off his stool. Landing tailbone first with his head whipping back to smash into the side wall, instantly knocking him unconscious.

...

_…A single young boy stood alone in the playground, clasping his hands together as tightly as his small muscles would allow. Concentrating desperately, he chanted through grid-locked teeth "Clone jutsu! Substitution!" He opened his eyes just a fraction after each order to see no results, then repeating the process over and over.  
Lee had always wanted to be a ninja, he was enrolled into the ninja academy by pure chance, but was soon inspired. He studied hard, got good grades and glowing reviews but was missing the key element; for some reason, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't use ninjutsu.  
And so Lee became the laughing stock of the academy, he had gone from loving the career to hating it, so here he was, it an abandoned playground, trying to cling on to that last slighter of the hope and joy that the prospect of being a ninja once gave him.  
Hissing and kicking the dirt, he flailed in anger, he still couldn't do it. _

_"You're not going to get anywhere if you keep doing that you know."_

_Lee spun on a heel, his reaction sharp and crisp. A large adult stood before him with jet black hair, a mysterious silver haired man stood watching in the distance. Lee's nose coiled, he was being watched, and now they had come to mock "Who are you?" Lee bit down on his sharp tongue, trying to be slightly more polite._

_The man held out a huge hand "I'm Might Guy, and you are?"_

_Lee snuffed his hand "Lee, Rock Lee. I've heard about you, you're a great ninja aren't you?"_

_Guy couldn't help his grin as he scratched the back of his neck "Well yes I-"_

_"Well don't think I'm impressed!" Lee snapped, causing the elder to jolt in shock "Go and use all the fancy ninjutsu you want! See if I care! You won't use it for anything good!" Lee fell to his knees, his head hanging on his shoulders and tears fell down his cheeks._

_"…Would you use your ninjustu for good things Lee?" Guy knelt down on one knee, something about this child caught his eye._

_Lee gave nod and a whimper, trying to wipe the tears away with the back of his wrist._

_"What would you do with it?"_

_"I-I'd help people, and protect the one's I love." He sniffed._

_"But you don't need ninjutsu to do those things."_

_Lee tensed up "But I want to be a-"_

_"You don't need ninjutsu to be a ninja either, or genjutsu."_

_Lee raised his head, his curiosity that of a cat, as he looked dead in the eye of a rival and a master._

_"It just so happens that I am the greatest taijutsu expert around, I only use martial arts in battle." Guy gave a wink and a thumbs up._

_"No ninjutsu?" Lee couldn't believe it, a qualified jounin only using taijutsu._

_"None at all, so Lee, do you still want to become a ninja?"_

_..._

"-I'm so sorry man, you okay?"

"_Yes._" Lee answered both questions, and then blinked in shock, in a scramble to remember the voice in his head; all memories of the strange dream instantly came a-blank and slowly drifted into his sub-conscious, leaving him utterly bewildered with a sad ache in his chest.

"You hit your head pretty hard there, didn't yah?"

"Yeah bushy brow, you've been out cold for quite a while."

Lee sat up, adjusting his vision. The first question had come from a man the around the same age as him, messy brown hair and cheeks stained with red face paint, a smile with sharp canines and slit cat-like eyes to match, he looked positively feral, but also kind. The second statement came from someone he knew, Naruto, who was casually eating ramen. Lee stood, only just noticing the large dog by his feet "I'm Lee." Lee held out a hand to the brunette while patting the dog's head with the other.

Kiba cocked an eyebrow "I know," he was kicked in the shin by an aggressive blonde before he could ask why he wouldn't know Lee's name; he quickly rebounded, remembering what he had been told. He scratched the back of his neck "Oh, and er-I'm Kiba," He chuckled, shaking Lee's hand "And this is Akamaru." He looked down to his loyal companion.  
As Lee cuddled and played with his dog, Kiba couldn't help but feel odd, it was so strange to introduce yourself to someone you already know, but he brushed it off, he found it easier to brush things like these off unlike other people, some people, for instance Ino hasn't even been able to bat her eyes in Lee's direction since Sakura and Saskue's disappearance.

As Lee took a seat, a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him, he looked up confused.

"It's on the house" Teuchi announced.

Lee stared at the steaming food; although he was hungry he hesitated to take something he did not pay for.

"Bushy brow if you're not going to eat that I'd gladly take it off your hands!" Naruto spoke with a full mouth, snapping his chopsticks at the day-dreaming raven.

A dark figure pushed the bridge of his sunglasses with a single index finger "Naruto," He spoke in a low tone "You've already had more than enough, allow Lee to-"

"Yeah Naruto, stop being such a greedy bastard!" Kiba hissed with Akamaru barking to his tune, forgetting that he had interrupted Shino.

While the blonde and the brunette rambled and fought Lee turned in his chair to shake the mysterious figure's hand "I'm Lee, sorry that you got interrupted, what were you saying?"

_Finally, someone see's what people around me are doing_, Shino inwardly smiled "I'm Shino, and I was about to say that you should enjoy your meal, before it goes cold."

Lee picked up the bowl and chuckled "I guess you're right," Lee leaned over slightly, spotting a shy blue haired girl, and Sai cautiously eating beside her.

"This is Hinata and Sai, their also ninja's." Shino introduced both of them.

Lee almost chocked on his food "Wait, you don't mean _the_ Lady Hinata?!"

Hinata bit her lip, clutching her fists tightly, she turned to face Lee "Y-yes, I am Hinata Hyuga."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He shook her hand and bowed his head, all while eating "Neji always talks about you."

Hinata blushed wildly "N-Neji?"

Lee nodded "Yes, he goes on and on about you, how you're strong but he always want to protect you, I think it's very noble of him."

Shino could feel Hinata's emotional distress as Lee unintentionally revealed more than he should, he changed the subject "Lee, have you met Sai before?"

Being cut off in his jargon Lee simply nodded "I know Sai."

Naruto finally ended his and Kiba's fight "How do you know Sai?" Sounding more shocked than he should be.

"I've met Sai," Lee cocked an eyebrow "I can't remember where, or when for that matter, but I know Sai."

In response Sai gave a sideways wave as he ate.

Kiba grunted in Naruto's ear _"Isn't it weird that Lee knows Sai?"_

Naruto whispered back _"That's just Lee for you."_

"You can't remember," Shino hummed in a dark tone "Have you ever had memory loss before?"

Suddenly, everyone fell into silence, even the people walking passed the restaurant seems to lower their voices to a murmur, as if to listen to the response that Lee would give to Shino's either genius or ridiculously stupid question.

Lee ponded for a moment, completely unaware that everyone was hinged with baited breath "Once," Lee spoke "When I was in the hospital recovering, I cannot remember how I was injured; all I know is that it was a mission."

Lee's words left everyone with an awkward feeling; no one would've been able to speak until Shino yet again questioned what everyone was thinking.

"Odd," Shino poked at his glasses "It was a mission? I heard a few ninja went missing quite… _Near_ to your mission, know anything about that?"

At that point everyone was sending mental messages to Hinata, begging her to kick Shino before he spills more infomation than he should.

Lee shook his head violently "No one had told me, I know nothing of it."

"Naruto," Shino almost interrupted "You were close to the ninja's that went missing, weren't you?"

At that moment everyone turned to the tense blonde, Naruto swallowed thickly, images of Sakura and Saskue flashed in front of Lee's innocent face, he clutched his palm, _it wasn't Lee's fault they left, it wasn't,_ he chanted. But in truth he'd give anything to know what was going through the Uchiha's mind and Sakura's, they must've told Lee something, some small information that was now lost, Naruto would've given anything to see through Lee's eye's at that moment. "Yes I was, they were colleagues and dear friends of mine."

Lee's heart dropped, the shear pain was painted across Naruto's face, Lee lunged forward in his seat trying to offer the blonde support "I apologise," He bowed slightly "I fear I do not know what happened to them, they must've been on a different squad than me. I do not remember anyone being by my side at the time of my injury and I surely would've remembered anyone that was important to me at the time. Please let me offer the simple comfort that if I managed to make it out alive, then I am sure they would've made it too."

Naruto blinked, staggered by Lee's apology, but he had to accept, the man was simply overbearing "It's fine Lee, if you don't know anything about it, it isn't your fault." He muttered.

Before Lee could say anything back, Shino jumped into the conversation yet again "You wouldn't forget anyone important to you?"

Lee turned around, answering quickly and sternly "No never! I class my colleagues, friends and sensei's as special and important to me. I treasure my time with everyone, with you guys as well, I know in my heart I would never forget anyone that close to me!"

Everyone cringed. Those words almost felt like poison-spitting lies, when Lee lost his memory, it was as if everyone had also lost something within themselves. They lost the sunshine to a summer day, they lost their joy, and hope that when they were down Lee would always be there to pick them all up, even if he didn't say anything.  
Now, it just felt like a vice was around everyone's chest and every time Lee appeared in their line of sight it was tightened. Maybe tightening to much that all the pain they had felt was now turning into hatred and blame. They all knew what was going on, but no one had the guts to tell him; no one had the guts to admit to his face, that everything he believed now was wrong, he in fact had a second life. He had friends that were like brothers and sisters; now strangers. He had a sensei he considered as a farther; now an annoyance.  
Everything was wrong, and everyone was beginning to feel bitter and twisted about it, they needed the old Lee back, because it was only going to be a matter of time until the vice in their hearts snapped.

"So," But no one had the guts to tell him "Weren't you going somewhere?"

Lee gasped, Shino's out of context question made him realise "I was! I have to go see Shizune! I have to go, I'll see you guy's again some other time!"

With that Lee ran off "…I'm sorry you had to hear all that." Naruto said, not even bothering to turn around.

"That's fine." Guy stepped out from behind one of the bar walls.

Kiba, and everyone had realised he was hiding there shortly after Lee arrived, but no one told Lee "Do you think he noticed you?"

Guy refreshed his memory, when he had been looking through a peephole in the wooden wall he noticed Lee tapping his foot twice on the floor "I'm _sure_ he noticed me.

Naruto sighed "So what now?"

Guy's hands tightened into fists "I've had enough, I'll tell him."

* * *

"That's just Guy all over Lee." Shizune explained, wafting her hand at Lee's worries.

"But he followed me around all day today," Lee's hands gripped at his trousers "I worry for his state of mind."

Shizune chuckled slightly "We all worry about it." She scoffed.

"He also challenges me for fights," Lee confessed "I fear for my own safety, Shizune I need your help."

Shizune leaned forward, clashing with a grief stained face. She sighed, she knew that Guy had been more confrontational lately, obviously frustrated, but Lee was the only one left out of the loop and was confused as a result "Guy is a strange man Lee, but he is truly harmless."

"I don't think so! Shizune I'm serious, I know what a good taijutsu master he is, I fear is we do clash I won't be able to hold back!" Lee teeth ground together, he truly didn't want to harm Guy. But every time the man made an advance, his instincts were from his bullied years, in those moments, he lost everything he held dear to him, and was controlled by fear and anger.

Shizune's palm laid rest on his knee "Lee, don't worry, I will vouch for Guy, and I know you would never intentionally hurt him."

Shizune's motherly words calmed him "I do care about Guy, I-I just-"

"No need to explain, just give him a chance to explain himself, he might surprise you."

Shizune's words from hours ago still rang in his mind, but now it was dusk and raining, Lee deeply inhaled the crisp air with joy, he loved all types of weather, but something about the rain and cold made him feel free.  
He jogged through the empty town centre, reviewing the day's stress. There was the fight with Guy in morning, _Oh! That reminds me, I must apologise to Guy for hurting him. _Lee realised that Guy had been following him earlier in the day and he felt guilty, Guy didn't deserve the words he had said.

"Lee."

Said person jumped, halting mid-step and turned to the familiar voice. He had known someone was behind him, but didn't expect Guy to be stood soaked to the bone in front of him "Guy," Lee paused "I was actually looking for you, I-"

"I've had enough of this Lee." Guy spat, anger tainting his tone, poison surging through his veins.

Lee placed a foot forward, inevitably placing it in a puddle "What?"

Guy's nose coiled "You are my student." He hissed possessively. Guy was so off-character that you could almost mistake him for someone else, but Lee was everything in his heart, seeing him like this was torture, and Guy had reached his limit. He had played nice for too long, he was going to get his Lee back, even if he had to beat him out of the fake disguise he now wore.

Lee sighed, he had to explain himself again "Guy, I apologise but-"

"No buts!" Guy's voice boomed louder than ever before causing Lee to jump out of his skin, he began to walk forwards with a hasty speed "You are _my_ student! I taught you everything!" Taking a tight grip of Lee's wrist as he let his frustrations out at the terrified young man "I believed in you when no one else would! I was the one to lead the way, to your dream! And now you throw everything back in my face!" He collapsed to the ground, burning tears rolling from his eyes "I consider you as my son…"

Lee swallowed thickly, rubbing tenderly at the newly formed bruise "I get it," His voice wavered "I know you grieve Guy. The f-first time we met you told me how you lost a dear student of yours, and that I reminded you of him."

Guy slowly looked up, Lee's own eye's full of sorrow.

Lee steadied his breathing until all you could hear was the pitter-patter of the cold rain "Although I wish you find hope and happiness to fill the hole in your heart. I am not him, I cannot be him either, and I apologise Guy." Lee bowed and took two steps back, just in case Guy exploded again.

Guy quivered at Lee's unintentional cold words, _I am not him_, he swallowed "But you _are_."

Lee raised an eyebrow "…Sorry?"

Guy stepped back up and reached into a vest pocket to retrieve a wallet, on the inside was a photo of him and Lee and also Neji and Tenten, without an explanation he passed it to Lee.

Lee was instantly taken aback the photo, it was like looking in a mirror, alas a few years back "This is him? He does look a lot like me."

"…That's because it _is _you," Guy confessed "This was taken when you became a chunin, I was very proud of you that day.

"…Wh-what do you mean?" Lee was stumped, but also wary of the words Guy was claiming.

"Just hear me out," Guy pleaded, and waited for Lee's slight nod. Guy took in a breath, ready to admit everything in the most convincing way he could think of "In the last mission you fought, you lost your memory, isn't that so?"

Lee nodded again.

Guy scratched the back of his neck "Truth is that you forgot a lot more than what you think. In that mission you actually fought two previous comrades that turned traitor, Sakura and Saskue."

Lee listened intently, swearing that he had heard the name Sakura before.

"No one knows what happened, but when we found you, well, you were almost dead!" Guy chuckled.

Lee cringed, Guy was nervously trying to make light of a dark situation.

"We managed to save you, but you had lost your memories of us. You were once best friends with Naruto and the rest of the people you've met, and me, we go a lot further back. Lee, you were not only my student, I consider you my son."

Chills ran up Lee's spine, what Guy was claiming went against everything he believed, everything he held dear to himself, as he had said earlier, he would never forget anyone so close to him.

"S-so?..." Guy spoke, his tanned hands fiddling nervously "Do you remember me now?"

Lee swallowed tickly, passing Guy's photo back "I'm sorry Guy, this is not me, neither do I believe your story."

That was the final nail in the coffin. Guy drew his fist back, and threw it across Lee's face.

The photo flew out of Lee's hand on impact. As he landed with a splash rather than a thud. As he picked himself up, sniffling from the cold, Lee knew he had lost his temper for Guy's lies, and no longer would listen to the reasoning in his head "Fine," He growled "You always begged for a spar," Lee stepping into a defensive pose "How about a fight." Lee was ready to defend himself, defend everything he knew and held close.

Guy almost grinned "You were never able to cross my level Lee, I won't hold back."

Lee huffed, blowing the wet hair from his eyes "Good, then when I beat you, I will finally prove I am not the student you are looking for."

"Deal." The confirmation was barely able to leave his lips before he began to a trade blows with Lee. Both jumping to the rooftops, retreating to a more secluded area, where they soon continued the conflict.  
Guy's attacks were straight and forceful, whereas Lee would dodge or block every one. They were two pea's in a pod, trading blows as faster than the human eye could follow, and yet each seemed to mentally agree not to open the gates, this was going to be a fist fight.

Lee was in his zone, Guy was a brute fighter. He was blocking off every nerve Lee attempted to jab at, everything that Neji and Shizune had taught him was whirling through his mind.  
He backed off, jumping to a nearby tree, having height as his advantage he threw a dozen kunai, it might've been breaking the rules, but he had now proved something very important, he was faster than Guy.

Guy hissed, the slit-cut in this shoulder was stinging in the rain; he cursed himself for not moving out of the way fast enough. In his anger he full on attacked Lee, snapping the branch he was on. Then attacked him again, and again, pushing him back further and further back, towards the river behind him.

Lee knew he cornered, as his heel teetered on the edge, he waited for Guy to strike. And dodged it, side-stepping and swirling around Guy but ending up close to the floor. Nethertheless Lee tensed his hand and aimed for the back of his knee, hitting here would cause Guy to collapse and stumble backwards.

But suddenly, Lee slipped. His trajectory was off, and in the silence of the night, you could hear every bone breaking, snapping and shattering sound gravely echo as he impacted with Guy's lower back.

Guy fell in the water and without thought, Lee dived in after him.

The water was freezing, it made his senses numb. He searched in a panic with one good eye through the pitch black water, until he felt something tug at his ankle.  
He took hold of that, opened a gate, and swam for the surface. Never in his life had he gasped for air more dramatically. He pushed Guy ashore, before lumbering up there himself.

Guy shivered and coughed "L-Lee," He twitched and even though he was numb, he knew something was terribly wrong "M-my legs, I-I can't move-"

"Guy," Lee leaned over him, clutching his hand tightly, he couldn't help tears run down his face. He knew what he had hit, and he begged all the gods that he hadn't inflicted any permanent damage. He buried his face into Guy's chest and sobbed "I'm s-so sorry! It was an a-accident."

Guy took a hold of Lee's shoulder and shook him "Lee listen, I-If we s-stay here any longer w-we'll get hypothermia, g-go get help."

Lee nodded vigorously "Yes okay! I will, I swear! I-I'll bring someone to help, I'll be as quick as I can." Lee ran off, the tears and water from his soaking body mixing as the droplets flew into the air. His heart pounding, his lungs aching, he couldn't even feel the leg's he was running on, but he just ran as fast as he could for help. He knew this was bad, really, really bad.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So sorry about how late this is! I've been super busy lately, and only managed to write this in sections about once a week-I will hopefully be able to write more though, I am enjoying it, and hope you are too!  
Hopefully I gave the impact I was looking for, I'm terrible at fight scenes, and all will be explained in the next chapter!  
Please review your honest opinions! **


End file.
